


The Last

by LenaLuthorOwnsMe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, SuperCorp, little to no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLuthorOwnsMe/pseuds/LenaLuthorOwnsMe
Summary: Kara Danvers woman with a messy past in relationships started dating Lena Luthor woman with a messy life. Together they’re going to drive down to Kara’s coastal hometown Midvale for one of her best friends’ birthday over the weekend. As Kara’s past fully unveils itself for Lena, the latter would have to battle between dealing with it head first or rethinking her relationship with the woman.





	The Last

**Author's Note:**

> heyo!
> 
> this is inspired by a short film i’ve recently watched. the idea came and never left. had to write it down!
> 
> ps. no beta. will edit accordingly. enjoy! tell me your thoughts!

_It’s just a weekend._

 

It’s the same thought that keeps reeling inside Lena’s mind while she’s packing her weekender carry on.

 

_A weekend means no harm._

 

Lena’s responsible adult self nudges.

 

_Are you serious about her? Yes? Then this shouldn’t be too hard. It’s bound to happen one way or another. You’re in a real adult relationship, Lena, grow up. Geez._

 

More than a nudge maybe, but it’s working. Lena was able to finish packing the essentials for a weekend at the coastal part of the state, Midvale.

 

_They’re going to love you. You have absolutely nothing to worry about._

 

Lena hears as she replays the scene earlier while she’s in bed ready to sleep. The beaming blonde all flushed and smiles in front of her while they’re having lunch at her brother’s old office.

 

_What if they don’t? What if they hate me right away just because I’m a Luthor?_

 

Lena remembers countering the assurance the woman she’s been dating for three months just gave her. Kara’s lips fall into a small pout, her ocean eyes fleeting for a moment before snapping back to Lena’s with a deep sigh.

 

_Then it doesn’t matter what they say. Each to their own opinion. Besides, you gotta stop brandishing your surname every time darling, or the terror would wear off easier._

 

The blonde shrugs as she takes Lena’s hand from the table. The younger woman snorts at the blonde’s nonchalance about the part of her that she hates the most; her surname.

 

_I just want you to be there. Like you should be. Would that be okay?_

 

The blonde asks, all tender and loving - her adorable pout is activated, Lena breaks into a shy smile in defeat.

 

_Fine, I’ll go with you._

 

Lena says making the woman beam again. Kara’s hand didn’t let go of hers until they finished lunch. The woman left after dessert to run a few errands before they leave early tomorrow morning. Lena hates flying so Kara willingly volunteered to drive them from Metropolis down the coast for the whole three hours.

 

\--

 

“Ready?” Kara smiles soon as she saw Lena coming out of her condo building, clad in bright yellow multi floral midi dress. Her hair’s down framing the perfect shape of her face. Hat and sunglasses in one hand, weekender bag on the other.

 

“It seems like I don’t have much choice at the moment, with you looking like that.” Lena teases the woman in a navy blue relaxed cotton romper, wrapped around her waist is a white and gray checkered long sleeve shirt, and her favorite sunglasses pushed up her head.

 

“Just to be clear we’re completely consensual here, everybody.” Kara says playfully raising her voice to the imaginary people overhearing their conversation. Lena laughs, the feeling warms her chest. Kara is Lena’s warmth, safety, and consistent. The first time in her life that she genuinely acknowledges a ball of sunshine that is someone who adores her.

 

Despite the recent arrest of her brother for shipment and supply of the most expensive illegal drugs in the black market. That bumps her position into interim CEO, amidst the protest of her step mother who never really liked Lena after all these years, Lena feels loved so well anything else doesn’t matter.

 

“You silly woman.” Lena shakes her head as she slightly pushed Kara away from leaning against the passenger side of the car.

 

She heard the older woman giggle, Lena quickly got inside and reaches across to open Kara’s door for her.

 

“Thank you, babe.” Kara nods with a smile as she gets behind the steering wheel. She slips her sunglasses on before restarting the engine. The stereo turns on to a continuation of the Hozier song, From Eden.

 

“You’re still hang up on this one? It’s already been a month!” Lena laughs as she turns the stereo off again, Kara guiltily laughs along.

 

“In my defense, everytime I hear that song I am reminded of the music video.”

 

“Yeah, yeah where the woman who looks a little like me is in. I know, you’ve told me that a dozen of times.” Lena jabs a little.

 

“For the record, you’re way beautiful than her love.” Kara winks as she reached for Lena’s hand to hold, kissing the back of it while they drive.

 

\--

 

“So remind me again who’re going to be there.” Lena says halfway through the coastal terrain of Midvale.

 

“Right so, you know Alex my sister, and Sam her girlfriend from the video call last month. Then there’s James and Lucy, Winn, Imra, and then Kate the birthday celebrant.” Kara recounts with her fingers.

 

“And James down to Kate are your childhood friends?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“There are a lot of people to please all at once.” Lena huffs, making Kara smile.

 

“You don’t need to impress anybody, just be yourself. You weren’t trying to please me when you steal that last avocado from me when we met.” Kara teases.

 

“I most certainly did not?!” Lena busts.

 

“Oh please honey, you’ll never win this argument.” Kara snorts.

 

“How sure are you that that wasn’t some kind of gimmick, to get your number?” Lena dignifies.

 

“Nope, definitely not a gimmick.” Kara shakes her head.

 

“When was the last time you brought someone in this kind of thing?” Lena asks making Kara’s lips quip.

 

“About five years ago? I was recently engaged to my then husband.” Kara honestly answers, Lena almost flinches but caught herself well.

 

“For the record, do they know you’re into this kind of relationship?” Lena huffs, tone a little too teasing for Kara not to laugh.

 

“Do they know I’m a bisexual? Yes. Do they know about you and I dating? Yes.” Kara nods as they rounded a block towards a beach house. “Look at that! We’re here and they’re outside.” Kara smiles seeing her sister and Sam sitting by the front porch.

 

“Oh dear.” Lena exhales, Kara pulls her for one quick kiss.

 

“Remember, Sam’s the more beautiful one.” Kara giggles, Lena did too.

 

“Alex! Sam!” Kara beams as she got out of the car, Alex and Sam are already on their feet ready to meet them.

 

“Kara, you’re finally here.” Sam smiles back.

 

“Thank God, I’m not going to let you go again.” Alex huffs in their hug, making Kara laugh.

 

“By the way, this is Lena everybody. Lena, again this is my sister Alex, and her girlfriend, Sam.” Kara says pulling Lena lightly against her by her waist.

 

“Hi Lena, Kara has told us a lot about you.” Sam was the first to pull Lena into a welcoming hug.

 

“Likewise, it’s nice to finally meet you Sam.” Lena smiles still a little shy.

 

“I hope you’re not vegan?” Alex asks as she hugs Lena in turn, “Because one vegan is enough for this family.” Alex adds, making Sam swat her lightly.

 

“No, but I believe in a balanced diet.” Lena says slightly jabbing at Kara’s unhealthy food choices.

 

“Hey! You’re supposed to be on my side!” Kara whines, but Lena just winks at her.

 

“Ah! She’s mine!” Alex beams, as someone who loves a healthy diet as well but surely knows her steak at the same time. Lena laughs as Alex puts her arm over the shorter woman’s shoulders.

 

“Look at that, they’re already pals.” Kara exasperated as she took their bags from the back of the car.

 

“I’m glad you finally brought her here for everybody to meet. Keeping her all to yourself for three months isn’t nice.” Sam teases as they walks inside the house.

 

“I was just trying to keep her close before Alex charms her away.” Kara jokes and they laugh.

 

“Kara!” Kara hears a squeal before she saw an incoming attack making her drop everything she’s holding to catch the woman in her arms.

 

“Luce!” Kara breathes, “What is going on?!” She slightly scolds when she hears James, Alex, Lena, and Sam giggling.

 

“Lucy said she’s your childhood best friend, and that you’ll catch her in your arms no matter what.” Lena says.

 

“I was holding our bags! I could’ve failed you!” Kara scolds some more as she puts Lucy back to her feet.

 

“But you didn’t so, I win.” Lucy shrugs before properly giving Kara a hug. “Welcome home, you dum dum.” Lucy whispers against Kara’s shoulder.

 

“I missed you too Lucy Loo.” Kara smiles. “James, when are you going to put a ring on it?” Kara chuckles seeing Lucy’s still ring-empty hand.

 

“Shush you.” James scolds giving Kara a bear hug, almost lifting the woman off of the floor.

 

“Now, you two, get your things upstairs, we’re joining Imra and Kate outside for the first barbecue.” Alex orders.

 

“Right, we’re going. We’ll catch you outside.” Kara nods as she pulls Lena toward the stairs.

 

“I’ll take you to your room.” Sam volunteers. “So, Lena what do you do?” Sam asks as they make their way upstairs.

 

“I - uhh I’m currently the interim CEO of my brother’s company.” Lena says, slightly unsure.

 

“Right, Alex told me about what happened. I’m sorry, Lena.” Sam says, putting a kind hand on Lena’s shoulder.

 

“Told you about what?” Lena asks.

 

“Alex is one of the FBI agents who raided one of Lex Luthor’s warehouses.” Sam explains.

 

“Oh, right.” Lena says with a small smile.

 

“I hope you’re coping well.” Sam says giving Lena’s shoulder a squeeze.

 

“I am, Kara’s a lot of help.” Lena says nudging the woman who’s quietly standing beside her.

 

“I’m alright.” Kara winks as she nods Lena to follow Sam.

 

“Winn, your room is on the other end of the hallway remember?” Sam reminds seeing their IT friend lounging inside Kara and Lena’s assigned bedroom.

 

“Just because I’m single?” Winn playfully scoffs.

 

“Only because you’re single.” Kara says peeking through the door.

 

“You’re actually here! Goody, I thought you’re ditching us again the last minute.” Winn says still slightly offended for all of Kara’s shortcomings in the past. The childhood friends hug despite of it.

 

“Not going to happen again, Winslow. Promise.” Kara smiles.

 

“Good.” Winn nods before eyeing the woman behind Kara, which Kara easily caught.

 

“By the way, this is Lena, the girlfriend of three months.” Kara exclaims making Lena snort.

 

“Lena Luthor, scientist, engineer, CEO! Nice to finally meet you!” Winn enumerates and exclaimed, Lena offers a hand but Winn only uses it to pull the woman into a warm hug.

 

“You’re family now. And I’ll have you know that I'm only moving to a single cramped bed, for you.” Winn chuckles.

 

“What about me?” Kara frowns.

 

“I watch over my fellow nerds Kara, you’re not a nerd nerd just a dork.” Winn justifies, eliciting laughter from Sam and Lena.

 

“We’ve been friends for 25 years!” Kara dignifies making Sam and Lena laugh even louder.

 

“Now you’re counting huh? Let’s talk about 25 years of friendship later. I’ll see you three downstairs I’m just going to settle in.” Winn smiles as he exits the room.

 

“I’ll leave you two as well, Alex might be over exaggerating the food portions again.” Sam says disappearing by the doorway as well.

 

“Wow.” Lena huffs when the silence settles in with them.

 

“Told you they’ll love you.” Kara says as she wraps her arms around the woman’s waist in front of the French windows overlooking the backyard towards the beach.

 

“Just one thing.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“They don’t seem abhorred by my surname.” Lena pouts making Kara laugh.

 

“Amazing isn’t it? Told you the terror would wear off that easily.” Kara shrugs, placing a kiss on Lena’s cheek.

 

“Why did you bring me here again?” Lena asks with a blush. She already knew the answer but she wants to hear it from the woman again.

 

“Because I want you to meet my family, and I think we’re serious enough with each other for that? Am I right?”

 

“We are.” Lena nods, turning to face Kara without breaking away from the woman’s arms.

 

“Good, cause I’m pretty serious about you, Lena Luthor.” Kara says as she slowly leans in for a kiss.

 

“You don’t know how serious I am about you too, Kara Danvers.” Lena whispers just before their lips meet.

 

\--

 

“There they are. Come on you two, lunch is ready.” Alex calls out soon as she sees Kara and Lena coming out to the back porch holding hands.

 

“Sorry for the delay.” Kara huffs cheeks still flushed from whatever they did upstairs.

 

“Did you two already test the bed springs?” James raised an eyebrow making Winn choke on his soda.

 

“You two shut up.” Kara says raising an index finger making Winn and James stifle their laughter.

 

“I see that the prodigal daughter has finally come home.” Imra says welcoming Kara with yet another hug.

 

“Please go easy on me. I’m delicate.” Kara playfully warns. “And this is Lena.” Kara smiles as she shows off her woman. Imra snorts, she knows that look on Kara’s face. And despite everything that happened to her friend in the past, Imra’s relieved that Kara didn’t lose that look of love.

 

“Right, right, the girlfriend!” Imra beams as she offers her arms to the woman as well.

 

“Nice to meet you, Imra.” Lena smiles.

 

“Nice to meet you too, dear.” Imra winks.

 

“Yo! I got the camera!” Kate announces coming in from the side parking space of the house.

 

Kate the photographer friend of the group, easily sets up her camera on the tripod while she directs everyone to settle in position, leaving a space for her beside her sister, Imra. The group took a few serious and goofy shots before they decided to have lunch.

 

Lunch for Lena was easier than she thought it would be, not a single comment about her brother’s recent arrest was said despite the fact that everyone in that table with her is working and living in National City, exactly where her brother strategically put all his illegal warehouses in.

 

After lunch the group gathered at the barn, it’s not an actual barn for animals and haystacks but a barn-like appendage of the beach house, it’s where a mini library, with a whole shelf of board games are kept. Along with a kitchenette and mini bar, and then the white wall and projector for movie nights.

 

The barn is an actual leisure place Alex and Sam built just by themselves for over two years. It’s always been Alex’s dream to convert her late father’s old workshop into something more useful for her and her friends, hence the total entertainment purpose it.

 

Alcoholic drinks started to come in around four in the afternoon, everyone’s settled in making jokes with each other, while Alex and Sam are teaming up in the kitchen to prepare dinner for the bunch while they’re in the barn playing card games.

 

“So how did you two meet?” Lucy asks. Kara and Lena exchanged looks and started to giggle.

 

“Am I going to tell my story or yours?” Kara teases making Lena blush, she’s had three or four glasses of wine in the last four hours and she feels pretty light headed.

 

“I’ll tell them the truth. We met at a supermarket, we’re both doing our grocery shopping when this blonde right here decided to steal my avocados.” Lena giggles making Kara shake her head pulling the woman in a side hug.

 

“Absolutely the other way around, I tell you.” Kara counters only to her friends.

 

“Isn’t that cute? You could pick up people even from the grocery store.” Kate jabs making Kara laugh.

 

“For Lena’s context, your woman right here is Midvale’s most popular girl before. So we’re all used to her receiving numbers from anyone since we were fifteen. And dating people just for the fun of it.” Imra busts in an explanation.

 

“Oh. That’s exactly why you decided to steal my avocados.” Lena nods making Winn and James snort.

 

“Classic Kara Danvers move.” Winn snorts.

 

“How long have you been dating?” Imra asks.

 

“We’ve been friends for eight months, before she asked me out. We’ve been dating for three months now.” Lena recalls earning a look of surprise from the group.

 

“Eight months?!” Imra beams at Kara who laughs, Lena was confused.

 

“Sorry Lena, we’re just so used to Kara getting a date in a week. Hence, the shock.” Kate laughs.

 

“For the record, I only brought three serious relationships for you guys to meet, Lena’s the fourth.”

 

“Right and we never approved of the last one.” Lucy counters.

 

“Could you believe that she still pushed through the wedding even with our protests?” Winn scoffs.

 

“Hey! Slow down. Kara was in an emotionally abusive relationship, that’s what abuse survivors do before they get out of that limbo. Give Kara a break.” Imra dignifies protectively, earning a side hug from the blonde.

 

“Thanks mama bear.” Kara huffs, Imra giggles and gave her a kiss on the side of her head. It was a sweet gesture it made Lena smile.

 

“But Lena’s just the third person you brought for us to meet Kara, Kate doesn’t count. We already know her all our lives.” James says catching Lena off guard. Kara never told her about Kate being an ex or anything like that. Kate is just a childhood friend, Imra’s sister, and Kara’s tennis partner in college.

 

Lena suddenly feels sober, and hyper aware of her surroundings. Flashes of the afternoon that went by came back with Kara and Kate’s interaction with each other. The way Kara freely drapes her arm over her friend’s shoulders when they’re playing uno cards, the way Kate knew exactly what to get for Kara when it was her turn to get them drinks, and the way Kara looks at Kate whenever the woman has to say something. It’s not like Kara isn’t like that to everybody she listens to and Lena is clearly reading in too much but, everything now feels new, she couldn’t explain it.

 

“You kids, dinner time.” Sam announces making the boys shuffle up from their places to chase after the brunette.

 

“Ugh, boys.” Lucy sighs.

 

“One you’re in a ten year relationship with?” Imra teases, as they followed James and Winn. Kate and Imra laughs at the comment, Lucy only groans at them.

 

“Let’s go?” Kara asks Lena who’s still sitting beside her. Lena looks at her girlfriend for a moment before responding.

 

“Y - yeah, Alex says dinner would be her special steak so.” Lena says forcing a smile. Kara quickly gets up on her feet and offers her hand to the Luthor.

 

“Everything okay?” Kara asks as she drapes her arm over Lena’s shoulders, the latter holding on to Kara’s hand.

 

“Yeah, all cool. It’s just I had four glasses of wine before dinner.”

 

“Ha, still a lightweight my love.” Kara teases.

 

“I love you.” Lena softly says, mostly to herself. Not expecting Kara to hear it at all, but the blonde did.

 

“It’s the first time you told me those words.” Kara points out, eyes wide and cheeks flushed.

 

“It’s just, I do. And now I’m not sure why I held up so long before telling you.” Lena explains, Kara’s hands raise up her cheeks, ocean blue eyes meeting emeralds.

 

“And I love you too.” Kara smiles, it was the second time Kara told her that she does but it’s only now that Lena’s starting to believe her not only by heart but also by rational thinking.

 

“Yo love birds, steak.” Kate calls out from the doorway toward the dining room, Kara pulls Lena by the waist again. She’s with Kara now, present tense, and the past shouldn’t be something to worry about.  _A weekend means no harm._

 

Dinner was as lively as lunch time, the group of friends are trying their best to fill Lena in about the years of their friendship. From when they met at Midvale’s only kindergarten, to sticking with each other come elementary, and high school. Keeping in touch in college to spend summers back in Midvale, and finding each other in National City after college.

 

Alex became an FBI agent, Sam a Mathematics professor in National City University, James a photojournalist at CatCo with Winn as the IT expert. Imra just came back from her acting stint in Hollywood, and Kate managing her couture business at the city.

 

The experience gave Lena the whole picture of where Kara Danvers came from and how she came to be. From her childhood to her most popular girl status, to leaving to study journalism in college, to coming back during summers, to dating half a dozen people shortly, before she met Mike, a co-worker that spelled trouble for her family and friends, who eventually proved everybody right when the emotional manipulation, and cheating surfaces halfway through the three-year marriage.

 

“You have to know that this one, loves too quickly, too hard, and too shortly all at the same time.” James says amidst their last bottle of wine for the night. Alex and Sam already called it a night but the younger kids stayed. Everyone’s a tad too tipsy and filter are fading away fast.

 

“Too quickly, too hard maybe, but too shortly? I was married for three years.” Kara counters making Winn snort.

 

“Kara we don’t count that as a serious marriage, I’m only saying this now because you’re absolutely doing better at the present, but Mike Matthews already left a stale taste in the backs of our throats.” Winn confesses.

 

“I agree with Winn though. He took you away from us. You guys moved to Metropolis one day, dropping everything, you stopped going to our gatherings because we hate Mike and he hates us more.” Imra says.

 

“I hear you guys, nothing like that ever again.” Kara says crossing her heart just to be sure.

 

“Lena.” Lucy huffs alerting the woman.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You take care of each other okay?” Lucy asks making Lena smile.

 

“Will do. She’s in good hands.” Lena nods, Kara blushes despite her already flushed cheeks because of drinking too much wine.

 

“Okay done, I’ll call it a night coz it’s my birthday tomorrow.” Kate declares as she stands up from her chair.

 

“We better get you in bed before you sleep on me.” Kara teases as she pulls Lena against her doing the same. Lena giggles. The rest of the groups decided the same, they all went up stairs after cleaning up the bottles of wine and glasses.

 

\--

 

Kara was eagerly pulling Lena down the other end of the hallway when they reach the second floor. Kara’s a little tipsier than Lena and that only means one thing, she’s all touchy and affectionate and Lena holds little to no defense against that, believe her, she tried. The next thing Lena knew she’s being gently pressed against the wooden door of their bedroom. Kara’s ravishing her with kisses and she’s not holding back to return them as enthusiastically, their make out quickly becoming heated. Lena’s hands are cupping both of Kara’s cheeks as the blonde pressed their bodies together, her hands everywhere, her leg in between Lena’s thighs.

 

“Bed.” Lena husks as they shortly pull away to catch their breath. Kara nods once before directing the woman toward the bed. The moment the back of Lena’s knees hit the edge of it they lousily toppled over Kara on top of her and they can’t help but giggle.

 

“You were so exposed earlier.” Lena whispers as Kara starts nipping on the base of her neck.

 

“Hmm?” Kara hums but she didn’t stop as her hands trail on the warmth softness of Lena’s belly, making the woman beneath her squirm in anticipation.

 

“You didn’t tell me you and Kate were a thing.” Lena forces to say, making Kara stop what she’s doing to hover over the woman, meeting her striking green eyes, dark with either or both curiosity and lust. Kara slowly exhales to catch up on her breath.

 

“Yeah we were. It was long ago, we were new in National City so we decided to rent a flat together. She’s the first woman I kissed and after that I felt something in me shifted. It’s like a switch that was turned on. It made me realize that I wasn’t only imagining things when I was younger, that those girl crushes that turned into unrequited loves because I couldn’t bring myself to tell them how I felt were real. I was just too scared of rejection. Kate never rejected me, but she was and still is a friend after we broke up. I broke it off when I told her I wanted to take our relationship to the next level, somewhere more serious and less open to others, but she’s on a whole different page. Took us years to reconcile, and then Mike came along, I jumped on the first way out only to be disappointed in the end.” Kara spills her eyes drifting from Lena’s lips to her eyes and back again as she does.

 

“Are you sure about me now? About this relationship? Am I some kind of way out too?” Lena asks, careful but curious. She loves Kara, even more than she lets on most of the time because of her guards but, she loves the woman, and she doesn’t know if she could handle being a way out, or a buffer, or anyone else she’s not in Kara’s eyes. She wants to be the last. Kara’s last.

 

“I am yours, Lena. I’m sure about our relationship. In fact, the only thing I am sure of right now being a thirty year old divorcee.” Kara huffs, making Lena chuckle still. “And no, you’re not a way out. Definitely not.” Kara adds, and that’s enough to refuel the fire they have earlier. Lena flipped them over, a growl of desire escapes the blonde as she spreads her legs to welcome her lover.

 

\--

 

Lena woke up alone the next morning, she can smell bacon and eggs from the kitchen and she could hear chatters downstairs. She quickly got ready for the day, before going down. Putting on something comfortable and presentable at the same time. She puts her hair in a loose bun, showing off the perfect column of her neck and her chiselled collarbone; two of Kara’s favorite part of her body.

 

Lena found Kara perched on the island countertop in the kitchen, she’s having a conversation with someone and laughing about something, when she pushed the ajar door open there was Kate washing the dishes.

 

“Hi.” Lena greets with a smile quickly catching Kara’s attention.

 

“Hey baby. You’re awake.” Kara smiles as she offers her arms for the woman to take, and Lena did.

 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Lena asks against Kara’s chest.

 

“You were sleeping so peacefully love, you’ve never slept that long when we’re in Metropolis.” Kara teases, Lena chuckles.

 

“Right.”

 

“I saved you a plate of Sam’s pancakes, you should try it. Best pancakes in Midvale.” Kara beams jumping off the counter to lead Lena towards the adjacent breakfast table, totally forgetting about Kate who just quietly exited after clearing the dishes.

 

“It’s beach day today, they’re planning of barbecue 2.0 and then spending the whole afternoon to evening at the beach, followed by a bonfire. Also, we’re surprising Kate with a cake so act normal.” Kara explains as she watches Lena eat.

 

“Today’s pretty planned.” Lena smirks.

 

“It is, all Imra’s idea.”

 

“I hate the beach though.”

 

“I know, I’ll bring you a beach chair and your very own beach umbrella along with a book you could read.” Kara winks, Lena laughs.

 

“Very thoughtful.”

 

“I know you well, Miss Luthor.” Kara beams and she’s right, Lena has never been into a relationship where they started off as friends who knows each other well.

 

All her romantic relationship started with a premise of romance so Lena knew how to act. But Kara Danvers is a whole different story, they’ve started of as enemies (over avocados) to friends a few months too long for Lena to assume maybe they’re going to be just friends and nothing more. Kara had the advantage of knowing Lena first as a friend where Lena is carefree and more open, that’s why when they started dating, it was easier for the both of them. Lena’s comfortable, she doesn’t have to act a certain way to keep her lover’s interest, she doesn’t have to always put her best foot forward, or hide the fact that she’s Lena Luthor, sister of Lex Luthor, Metropolis’ worst nightmare. And even with that fact, Kara showed her that she wants Lena, no more and no less.

 

\--

 

Barbecue at the beach is wilder than the one at the backyard yesterday, the beers started early as the boys clad in their beach shorts and Hawaiian shirts do all the heavy lifting while the girls sunbathe and wallow in the cool Midvale water. Kara and Lena sat side by side, Lena’s under her umbrella while Kara’s sprawled on her towel soaking herself right under the striking sun.

 

“Kara! VB! Come on!” Lucy beams as she threw the volleyball in front of the blonde. Lena looks over to her girlfriend who chuckles and shake her head.

 

“Oh you’ll never win if you’re not with me, Luce.”

 

“You’re still an airhead. Come on!” Lucy scoffs, Kara laughs.

 

“I’ll just help this little bean win, babe.” Kara says kissing Lena’s cheek before getting up to follow Lucy further down the sand.

 

Lena closes her book as the women stood face to face by the volleyball net near the lifeguard’s post. The teams are, Alex Lucy, and Kara versus Sam, Kate, and Imra. They’re all wearing their swimsuits and Lena already knew it would be a great game.

 

“Oh suits are out! This is going to be a serious one.” Winn says as he puts a plateful of grilled corn and beef patties at their reserved table.

 

“Is this some kind of tradition?” Lena asks.

 

“Since high school, yes. They could get really competitive it’s a pain to watch when anyone loses.” Winn laughs.

 

“That’s my woman!” James beams seeing Lucy do the first serve, Lena and Winn laugh.

 

The game was a race to five out of seven, and the Alex-Kara tandem is a great deal of wow. Lena felt like she’s watching actual professional players. Kara’s assists match Alex’s spikes each and every time without living Lucy in the dark. Sam and Imra aren’t bad themselves either, and Kate’s the only one not taking the game as seriously as everybody but she makes sure no ball lands on the sand on her watch.

 

The game ended with the Alex-Kara-Lucy team winning, it wasn’t a huge gap but it’s enough for Lucy to do a victory dance. James being the supportive boyfriend that he is fired up the portable speaker he brought with him. The next thing Lena knew, Kara’s pulling her up to dance to the rhythm of the Palma Violets’ Best of Friends. After the victory dance, Winn announced that lunch is ready and they all huddled around the beach table.

 

“All good?” Kara asks as she sits down her towel again beside her girlfriend, handing her a double scoop cone of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

 

“Better than I imagined a beach day would be. Thanks for the good game to watch.” Lena smiles making Kara laugh.

 

“I only played above average because you’re watching.”

 

“I thought it was about winning.” Lena giggles.

 

“It was indeed, winning your heart.” Kara winks.

 

“That’s the worst pick up line you ever came up with.”

 

“I don’t always do that!”

 

“Now that says a lot about you.” Lena teases.

 

“I so hate you right now.” Kara says in between laughter.

 

“We’re going back to the house to prepare for the bonfire, you two coming?” Alex asks and both of them nod at once.

 

Lena helped Kara in carrying their things back to the house, Kara’s tanned, Lena’s still pale but they’re both happy. Their weekend is turning out great and the memory of the revelation last night is now a blur in the back of Lena’s mind. Kate and Kara are friends nothing more.

 

For their last night in the beach house, everybody agreed to let Alex and Sam rest from cooking so they ordered pizza instead; they had nine different flavored pizzas delivered before they headed to the backyard again. James and Kara started the bonfire while the others pulled out all available beach chairs. James also set up his speaker again to play some upbeat music, while Alex and Winn are taking out the cooler of beer from the barn.

 

“Hi.” Kara huffs as she takes the beach chair beside Lena. She quickly places a kiss on the side of Lena’s head, that makes the Luthor smile.

 

“Hi.” Lena greets back, before they giggle like two high schoolers.

 

“You two look so cute together.” Lucy comments from Kara’s other side.

 

“I agree.” Imra says from across the bonfire.

 

“Kara looks cute with everybody. Now, that’s serious kind of chemistry.” Kate huffs as she slumps on the chair on Lena’s other side.

 

“What are you guys going to do when you get back to the city?” Kara asks, dissing Kate’s comment.

 

“I’ll probably get back to work right away, Miss Grant is nagging me.” James sighs.

 

“Same, yesterday she asked me why I’m the only expert she hired, when there are five of us in rotation.” Winn whines.

 

“Is there anyone of you who doesn’t hate going back to work?” Alex asks.

 

“You don’t hate your work because you love being a badass, babe.” Sam giggles, Alex did too.

 

“On Monday I have an appointment with Emma Stone, her assistant wants me to close the whole store for her fitting.” Kate offers.

 

“That’s not something to hate, you get to see her naked.” Kara teases, Kate snorts.

 

“Right.”

 

“You know what fun we could do?” Winn asks.

 

“What?” Imra asks.

 

“Fireworks for Kate’s birthday!” Winn says tugging James towards the garage.

 

“I’ll get the matches and trash can.” Sam announces.

 

“Coming with you babe.” Alex says.

 

“I’ll go check on the boys just to be sure.” Lucy volunteers, starting the little surprise they have for Kate.

 

“I’ll go get some ice.” Kara says, but even before Lena could offer her help, Imra was already up with her, leaving her and Kate in front of the bonfire.

 

There’s awkward silence settling in between the two of them and Lena’s trying to come up with anything to say when she hears Kate clear her throat.

 

“She really likes you.” Kate says making Lena look at her. “Kara has trouble finding what love really means ever since their parents passed away when they were very young. The concept of love doesn’t materialized for her correctly.”

 

“I - uhh - ” Lena stutters, not knowing what to say.

 

“I hope you love her better. She deserves that. And I know she knows that now, with you.” Kate finishes looking Lena in the eyes. Lena was about to say something when she heard shuffle footsteps from behind them.

 

“Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Kate. Happy birthday to you!” Everyone sang, even Lena, making Kate tear up and laugh at the same time.

 

“I love you guys, thank you.” Kaye says as she stands up to blow her candles.

 

“The big 3-0.” Kara beams as she hugs the woman.

 

“You’re still older than me.” Kate teases making Kara shrug.

 

Everyone had their turn in hugging the birthday celebrant before the lighting of the fireworks started. Kara was holding Lena’s hand as they followed their friends down the beach. And in that spur of the moment Lena leans in and whispers to Kara’s ear.

 

“I’m pushing for the transfer of LuthorCorp to National City.” Lena says making Kara stop and look at her for a moment, eyes wide in surprise.

 

“Are you sure?” Kara husks holding both of Lena’s hands. Her girlfriend has been battling between rebuilding the company in Metropolis where her father started and to grab the opportunity of starting anew in National City where they already have a branch.

 

“I just realized, nothing is holding me back in Metropolis. And you have all the reason to go back to National City. I want to go with you.” Lena offers making Kara smile so widely.

 

“Lena you shouldn’t take that into consideration, you know that right?”

 

“I do, it’s just that, these people raised you Kara and I want you to be close to them.” Lena explains, Kara instantly pulls her into a hug the same time the first firecracker lit up the sky above them.

 

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Kara whispers head softly pressed against Lena’s.

 

“You are to me too.” Lena sighs.

 

“Hey love birds! Join the fun?” Alex calls out making them break from their embrace.

 

“We’re moving back to National City!” Kara announces making everybody stop to look at them, sprinklers at hand.

 

“You would what?” Alex asks.

 

“Lena wants us to move back to National City.” Kara repeats making Alex jump for joy and hugging Lena instead of her sister first.

 

“Told you she’s mine!” Alex beams making Kara and Sam laugh.

 

“Of course, she is.” Kara says rolling her eyes at her sister.

 

\--

 

“I’ll just take our sheets down to the laundry room.” Kara says once Lena’s out of the shower. They’re driving back to Metropolis today, while their friends are all going back to National City together.

 

“Sure babe, I’ll pack our things then.” Lena offers.

 

“You’re the best, I’ll see you in a bit.” Kara says as she exits their room.

 

Lena’s halfway through fitting Kara’s clothes inside her carry on when she hears a knock from behind her, it’s Lucy.

 

“Hey.” Lucy smiles as she comes in.

 

“Hi Luce, Sam says you two are leaving early. I just want to tell you how nice it was to have you here over the weekend. And that Kara really likes you, she never run out of things to tell us about you.” Lucy says, Lena chuckles.

 

“Classic Kara, thank you Lucy. It was a great weekend for me too.” Lena smiles.

 

“Would be good for you two to join game nights when you move in to National City.”

 

“That would be nice. We will for sure.” Lena says.

 

“I’ll see you again soon then?” Lucy nods as she moves to hug the Luthor.

 

“Really soon, Kara’s excited.” Lena giggles.

 

“Of course.” Lucy says as they pull away. “I’ll let you finish up, see you downstairs.”

 

“See you.” Lena smiles once more.

 

\--

 

“Hey Kara can I talk to you about something?”

 

“Kate, of course, what’s up?” Kara nods as she leans on her elbow at the kitchen counter facing the brunette.

 

“I just want to say that I’m happy you’d be back in town soon. And sorry for edging on Lena over the weekend.”

 

“Yeah I noticed, what’s that about?”

 

“I just - I wasn’t prepared for what I was going to feel seeing you with another woman, is all.”

 

“Kate - ”

 

“I know it’s been five years. But that time, you chose a man over me, I thought that’s it. That I’d be the last woman you’d date. Your last girlfriend.”

 

“I thought so too, Kate. But things happened and Lena’s just - she’s everything to me now. And if you’re going to have qualms about our friendship because of what you’re feeling - ”

 

“No Kara please, I’ll get used to it. Promise, I’m just happy you’re back. Alex missed you so much.” Kate says with a smile that Kara couldn’t help but mirror.

 

“Thanks Kate. We’ll be going then, happy birthday again.”

 

“Thanks Kar. See you soon.”

 

“See you.” Kara smiles before half jogging out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

 

\--

 

“You know?”

 

“What?”

 

“You’re right, a weekend means no harm.” Lena says while they drive the same road they drove down the coast two days ago.

 

“What did I tell you?” Kara teases.

 

“Guess what.”

 

“What?” Kara huffs without guessing, Lena rolls her eyes at the blonde making the latter snort.

 

“I think this weekend just made me love you more.” Lena says, Kara breaks into a huge grin.

 

“Really?”

 

“Totally.”

 

“So you’re moving in with me back to National City?” Kara teases.

 

“Darling please, you’re gonna have to move in with me, since you know, I already have a job and a penthouse there.” Lena laughs and Kara did too.

 

“Right, absolutely right.”

 

“Of course, I am like always.” Lena rolls her eyes.

 

“Oh you’re smug.” Kara scolds.

 

“What can I say? Sometimes my Luthor genes just shines through.” Lena jokes, Kara break into the the most boisterous laugh ever.

 

“This is why I love you.” Kara shakes her head as they continued driving.


End file.
